


Ways to Say I Love You

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's this post that had eight different ways to say I love you and I took prompts for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karezi prompt 5

She loves it when you sing.

 

You don’t think you’re anything special, but she sure does. She turns the radio down a notch as you sing out ‘Little Talks’. You don’t quite happen to know all of the words, but nonetheless you sing as you run the dishrag over the dirty pan. You begin to sway in time to the song and pretty soon she picks up the female lead’s part of the song and damn she’s good and even sooner you’re both dancing and singing to each other. The song slows at the end, the music fading leaving the two vocalists to sing. You both stop dancing and face each other.  
“And though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore.” You take both of her hands and everything about this moment is absolutely right. It’s perfect and the light is coming through the window just perfectly and drifting onto her hair her eyes her skin her lips and it just falls through yours

“I love you.” And soon she is kissing you and and and your heart screams in your chest for her to actually say something about it and then she does

“I love you too.”


	2. Karezi prompt 6

It started when you found him in your room after work one day.

 

He was asleep at his desk, as far as you could tell. You don’t like wearing your glasses at home. It’s much easier to get around without them, you believe. His fuzzy brown outline breathes softly against the hardwood. You move to put a hand on his shoulder but something stops you. It’s the sound of paper crunching softly under your foot.

You pick it up and hold it in front of you, but are still unable to make out the letters in the dim lighting. Plus Karkat doesn’t exactly have the neatest handwriting in the world. Idly  you wonder if that’s what makes you two such a good match. You pull your glasses from your hair and perch them on your face. You begin to read.

_~~Dearest Terezi~~ ,wait fuck that_

_Terezi,_

_It’s been nearly, like, what a year? Jesus, it sure goes fast… ~~I guess I’ll come right out and s~~  Look, I know I just moved in and all, and it was hella sweet of you to ask me too. I hope you don’t feel like I’m freeloading off of you because that would be an awfully assholish thing of me to do. Wait I’m getting off topic here. What I mean to say is that you obviously intended this invitation as a thing. A thing meaning you want us to  ~~be together for some time and ah fuck uh~~  That means there’s a commitment between us and really I don’t even know how you manage to tolerate me ~~I mean there’s like nothing important~~  I mean ~~I can hardly tolerate myself~~  I mean  God what I’m trying to say is  ~~Terezi I love you uh~~_

The pen marks trail off after the last H. It was kind of hard to read the last few lines, since they were inked out and mostly torn through. Did he just say he loved you? You bite your lip and look over the paper and you swear you caught his eyes shifting shut. Maybe it was just the lighting.


	3. Equiradia prompt 3

You have never been more nervous in your life.

 

You lick your lips and try to grin but it feels a little too forced, regardless of how happy you are feeling at the moment. She smiles sweetly and picks at the steak on her plate. Oh no, what if she was a vegetarian? or a vegan? What if you made a colossal mistake in expecting her to appreciate the fine dining establishment. You always felt that she was high class. She seemed like it when you passed by her in the hallways. She was always dressed nicely enough, and her hair was almost always combed and she never cursed at you. Well, she did one time but it was because Vriska closed her hand in the locker door.  

Needless to say you were shocked when you picked her up at her house. You use the term house loosely. You really meant to say trailer, but house seems at least a little better in your mind. 

She nervously tucks her bangs back behind her ear, accidently dislodging the flower you gave her. You reach across the table and gently push it back into place. 

She nervously glances at you and back down at her plate. It’s only your second date together. You begin to perspire lightly. Or heavily. You tug at your shirt’s collar just a little bit and hope she doesn’t notice. The waiter hands you the check and you get a little more nervous. Why isn’t she saying anything? Why aren’t you saying anything? You’ve done everything that you could learn from Adam Sandler and Zac Efron and Robert Pattison. Why isn’t she responding to any of your gestures.

You clear your throat. Now or never.

“Uhm, Aradia?” She looks up with a ‘hmm?’. “What would you say if I said that I… loved you?” She silent a while, then she takes a breath and says “well alright then.” and takes a sip of her water.

Somehow that didn’t take away any of your stress


	4. Nepequius prompt 7

She could have died.

 

She could have been crushed under that car like a flower under your shoes. It could have been her blood on the pavement instead of the cab driver’s after you slugged him in the nose and he promised to press assault charges. You didn’t care. All that mattered was Nepeta, your best friend, your roommate, your everything was still alive. You clutch her to your chest, still in the middle of the intersection’s crosswalk. Cars are honking at you from both directions but you can’t move. You’re frozen in this spot, in time. She’s moving, trying to separate herself from the smooth fabric of your shirt but you wont let her. All of it happened so quickly, too quickly. 

The driver honked and you reacted, pulling at the edge of her jacket and swinging her around to face you. You bent and kissed her hair. She’s never really been more than your best friend, and she still isn’t, you reckon, but in that moment for a brief second you experienced what could have been loss. Your body is shaking and your breath is heavy. You find her hands and look into her big green eyes and tell her that you love her and never ever want to see her stepping into oncoming traffic again.


	5. Arasol prompt 4

You’ve always loved how well you fit together.

 

 

Regardless of where you two chose to lay down, in your recoopracoon, on a grassy hill, under a tree, in a pile of leaves or discarded fiduspawn plushies, you were always comfortable. She was comforting all in her own. Now, as the two of you curl together in the warm pot of soothing sopor you begin to drift off, taking in every detail. She’s just a head shorter than you, which is fine. Her horns are wide and blunt and don’t get in the way when you lay your chin on her crown. Her face fits carefully into your neck and collarbone. Her arms curve perfectly under your arms, her legs in with yours. You just, _fit_. 

You smooth her sticky hair off of her forehead as she puffs light breaths onto your wet skin. It’s pleasantly cool and you’re glad she’s finally asleep. As matesprits you fit in all senses of the word, but you never made that fit _click_. You murmur, your voice low as to not wake her “ _I love you, Aradia._ ”

She inhales deeply in her sleep and tightens her arms just a little bit and you feel her beginning to shift her head. hastily, you shut your eyes and let her think that you were just muttering in your sleep.


	6. Karezi prompt 2

Jesus, she’s the girl of your dreams.

 

You’ve known since the day you sat side by side in the fourth grade, and every grade in between, and in most of your classes and everything. She is everything. Everything you’ve ever wanted, anything you could have ever had. 

And you are far too nervous to be shoved into the dark coatroom with her while Sollux and Vriska and Dave and lord knows who else outside. This is supposed to be the Winter Formal dance, not the get down and dirty with your best friend in the coatroom. But you lost the bet (the school  _was_  in fact founded in 1943) and therefore are subjected to seven whole minutes with this amazing girl who-

oh

_oh_

She’s kissing you, softly at first then a little deeper until she’s running her tongue against your bottom lip. Wh- you can’t complete a thought as she untucks your shirt and plays with your hair and puts her hands just everywhere and has it been seven minutes yet because holy hell what just happened??

“Terezi?” You catch a break and whisper her name.  
“What, Karkat? Is something the matter?” She looks blindly up at you, the small stick-up light casting a glare on her glasses.   
“No it’s just…” You can’t exactly figure out what was wrong. And then it hits you, hard. “You deserve better than this.” She laughs.   
“Kaaaarkat that’s a thing of the past cooooome oooonnn!” And she kisses you again and wait are those her hands snaking around your back and -eeyyeipe- grabbing at your ass. And that’s when you decide that maybe this was fate giving you a kick in the seat and a step forward and you kiss her back, breathing your love into every peck. Maybe after this she’ll get the hint. 


	7. uUcest prompt 6

This would be so much easier if she wasn’t a total shithead.

 

She’s the kind of shithead that would laugh at you for this. You think. 

Cherub romance, hell any sort of romance, isn’t a topic that you’d allow come up between the two of you. She’s such an asshole that she’d take your intentions completely wrong. Completely and totally wrong. 

Which by wrong you mean that she’d take it exactly the way you meant it as.

And that’s the last thing you want.

Or it is the thing you want.

ARRRRGHHHGHHGHGHGHGH

You throw the paper off your desk and let it fall to the ground, collecting with other discarded sheets alike. You pull a new page from your printing device and pick up the pen again. It’s unsteady in your grasp as you attempt to write the human phrase neatly enough that she can read it.

You prefer the scratchy look of your past drafts.

” I L-“

You tear it up and eat it.  
“I LOVATE-“  
Closer…

You complete your absolutely hideously fantastic note to your fair sister and hold it out in front of you. You hate it and want to throw it on the dirty ground with all the others where it belongs but your sylladex misinterprets your devilish grin and sucks it into it’s confines. You fight to get it out but it’s too late.  Too fucking late. You literally are out of any other options.

 

You confirm that both shackles are secure and you mutter your own name.


	8. Davekat prompt 2

You’re not going to let him get away that easily.

 

He spit an insult at you, as usual, and walked away, as usual, but you seize the back of his turtleneck sweater and pull him against the wall, trapping him. 

“Come on now, Vantas, you’re better than that.”  
“I figured calling you an insufferable fairyshit was enough,” he snaps back, doing that kind of uncomfortable eye contact thing that the trolls all do. You match him through your shades, but your confidence falls a notch.

Then it surges up and breaks the scale as you lean in a little closer. Your chests press together and you feel his spine pull into the smooth metal wall. He whines a little; a quiet high sound falls from his lips.  

“What if I said it was my turn to pull the ‘looneyblock fuckup’ card on you. Score two XP to D-stri-” He kicks at your shin, clawed fingers digging into your collarbone. Using the soft ridge of your shoulder as leverage, he yanks you down and kisses you, taking care to drag his teeth up your chin on his way to your mouth. Your mouth tastes like you licked the edge of one of your swords and you try to bite him back but your teeth are too blunt. He pauses his tender gnawing and you feel his hot breath against your cut lip. He’s saying something, something so quiet. You slow your beating heart and try to listen but your blood is still rushing in your ears and he’s panting while he speaks.  
“such a pro-problem iloveyou.” He collapses his head into the crook of your neck and you stand there as he claws at your sides tiredly.  ”I fuckin hate you, Strider.”  
“You’re not exactly a cakewalk either.” 


	9. Davearadia prompt 8

The timing has to be perfect.

 

You tried to tell her over the stove as you both checked the water and tossed the salad. But she asked you for salt and oil before you could.  
You tried to tell her over forkfuls of penne and glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon. But she told you all about their new dig site before you could.  
You tried to tell her over dishes of ice cream and flannel pajama pants. But she turned on Back to the Future before you could.  
You tried to tell her between swishes of mouthwash and strips of dental floss. But she takes off her makeup and scampers to bed before you could.

 

You resolve to tell her as she sets her clock radio -the same ancient jazz station every day- and turns off the bedside lamp. You fold your sunglasses and shelf them on your nightstand. You habitually motion to turn the light off, but you pause.

“Aradia?” She looks at you, the amber lighting digging into her deep brown eyes. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Dave.”

You tried to fall asleep without effort. But she tucks her head under your neck and pulls you close before you could.


	10. Rosemary prompt 7

You don’t hold hands while you walk down the street.

 

Looking back on it you feel like you should have. Maybe that could have stopped this mess from happening. Though, without the ordeal, maybe she’d never have told you she loved you. 

You try to kid yourself that she would have told you eventually, but that woman is such a tight lipped enigma with her words that sometimes she doesn’t say what she really wants to. Or what she means.   
She’s a whirlwind when you catch her in a good enough mood, and maybe that’s why you fell in love with her.

You were trying to catch the subway in time for the concert downtown.  She smiled at something you said and ran ahead to the crosswalk. The traffic was slow, slow enough for you to cross, anyways, and you file through the rows of cabs to a symphony of honk, honk, honk, honk-  
HONK HONK HOOOONk!!!  
She freezes in the street, eyes wide as the taxi rolls to a stop and bumps her in the hips. You rush past her and take her hands, pulling her across the street and out of the way. You cling together; she shakes in your arms, a stuttering ‘I love you’ falling from her shocked black lips. 


End file.
